


Евангелие от Сатаны (отрывок)

by UsagiToxic



Category: Christian Bible, Islamic Scripture & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fallen Angels, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Origin Story, POV First Person, POV Male Character, mythology cauldron, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что обо всём этом скажет сам Падший Ангел? Записано с его слов про него самого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Евангелие от Сатаны (отрывок)

В общем, дело было так. Жил да был на небесах ангел. Архангел, если точнее. Давно жил, тогда, когда ангелы ещё не умели говорить, а могли только петь. Был он обычный такой архангел. Две ноги, две руки, два крыла. Всё как положено. Впрочем, про него писали, что был он «печатью совершенства, полнотой мудрости и венцом красоты». Звали его Самаилом. Паршивое имя, доложу я вам, Уриил ему подошло бы куда как больше - но уже было занято-с, поэтому его назвали Самаилом - ядом божьим. В этом имени была заключена его сущность - как и у всех архангелов, впрочем. Его долгом было спускаться на Землю и испытывать веру людей в Большого Босса. Особенно, если дело касалось праведников. У Боженьки всегда было полно сомнений, даже если человек себе в молитвах лоб разбивал. Должен был Самаил людей испытывать, вводить в соблазн, сеять сомнения, поздравлять и забирать с собой в случае успеха и делать то, что должно делать ангелу в случае провала. В общем, всякие весёлые вещи. Ни дать ни взять яд для проверяемых, а противоядием им была слепая вера, так что имя было оправдано, хоть и паршивое оно. И из-за такой "профессии" товарищи-братья придумали ему смешное прозвище - Сатана, "мешающий", значит. Или "клеветник", или "противник". Не суть. "Ну а что! - подумал Самаил. - Всё же лучше, чем "яд", а то кто "свет Божий", кто "лекарь", кто "молитва", а я как лох". Он не возразил, его раз так назвали, два назвали, вот и прицепилось. Некоторые даже забыли его настоящее имя и звали Сатанаилом. И сам Боженька не гнушался использовать это прозвище. Они вдвоём вообще были на короткой ноге.

Так было долго. Сатана - предлагаю звать его именно так - задавал смертным людям вопросы, над которыми сам до поры до времени не задумывался; и вводил людей в такие соблазны, от которых перекрестился бы даже содомит-убийца-любитель азартных игр, поедающий младенцев на завтрак. Трещину вся эта гармония дала тогда, когда из Рая сбежала женщина. У Боженьки была идея - вытащить парочку людей и поселить их в заповеднике. Слышали ведь? Так вот, если кто скажет вам, что Ева была первой и единственной женщиной в этом заповеднике - не верьте. До неё была Лилит. Женщина достойная, умная, и свободолюбивая. Любила ночь больше дня. Говорят, при жизни с каждым ребёнком, с которым она оставалась, случалась беда, обычно смертельная, поэтому она была очень набожной и молилась с надеждой, что Большой Босс избавит её от этого проклятия. И надо сказать, Большой Босс знатно прокололся, когда решил поместить в Эдем именно её, потому что в его представлении идеального мира женщина - всегда вторична. Женщина только подчиняется. Женщина не имеет голоса. Женщина должна улыбаться и подобострастно восхвалять своего мужа, исполняя его волю по первому изложению. Муж говорит "прыгай" - жена спрашивает "откуда?". А теперь представьте на минутку, что вы живёте в таком раю, где сначала вами повелевает отец, а затем тот, кого он выбрал вам в супруги. Как по мне так не очень, верно?

Кто-то может сказать, что у Адама была не жена, но помощница. Возможно, это название правильнее - я бы вообще сказал "рабыня", но называлось это женой, и с точки зрения Большого Босса жена должна была быть именно такой, как я и рассказал. Ева была наивной девой с восторженным взглядом, и если она крутила Адамом, то только потому, что он был сам как юла - грех не покрутить. Поскольку он не жаловался, для них это могло быть в порядке вещей - подробностей не знаю. В любом случае Ева была достаточно кроткой, чтобы не жаловаться и выполнять все прихоти избранного мужчины.

Но Лилит была далеко не такой. Она желала, чтобы все знали о том, что она - такой же человек. Она утверждала, что была создана равной, и поэтому не должна подчиняться прихотям Адама, который, надо сказать, был тем ещё глупым кексом. И Адам не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как нажаловаться ангелам после одной их особенно крупной ссоры. Они прибыли к ней и принялись угрожать убить её, если она не вернётся к мужу и не будет ему подчияться. С Лилит приключилась истерика, и она принялась обвинять Боженьку, что не проклятие на ней, а это он создал её такой убийцей младенцев. И... нет, её не убили. Хуже. Много хуже. Её изгнали из Рая, наложив в путь-дорогу проклятие - вечное бесплодие. И угадайте, что произошло, когда она вернулась к людям с клеймом изгнанницы из Рая и предавшей избранного для неё мужа вместе с Боженькой? Можете догадаться. Также, как они бывают милосердны безмерно, люди могут быть очень жестоки. Это часть равновесия. Особенно они жестоки, если жертва слаба и они знают, что "сверху" им не прилетит за издевательства, потому что там, наверху, жертву уже невзлюбили. "Изгнанная Богом" - это лицензия на пытки. Расписывать я их не буду - не здесь. 

Естественно, Лилит стала демоном из-за людских рук и языка - соблазнительницей мужчин - впоследствии покровительницей суккубов, похитительницей и убийцей младенцев. 

Именно после её изгнания и из Рая, и из людского общества, после того как светлые и добрейшие прокляли её, после того как отчаяние и боль обратили её демоном, Сатана впервые и подумал: "Что же за херня здесь у нас творится". Но смолчал. Был послушным трусом, как все ангелы, и смолчал. А все остальные на небесах бездумно ненавидели Лилит. Ну, ненавистью они это не называли, но "что значит имя - роза пахнет розой...", а ненависть является ненавистью. Все ненавидели. Кроме Сатаны. Он сомневался. Стоило ему однажды засомневаться и это уже было не остановить - он думал и размышлял. 

Но время шло, и женой Адама стала Ева, которая смотрела в рот Адаму и была счастлива. И казалось, что афера эта с заповедником удалась, так что однажды Боженька собрал всю свою королевскую рать, чтобы они все поклонились его самому совершенному творению - Адаму. И не преклонили колено, а поклонились примерно так, как кланяетесь вы, когда ОЧЕНЬ извиняетесь. И тут архангел впервые сказал "нет", и вы можете легко угать, кем был этот архангел.

И после своего "нет" он ещё много чего наговорил. Сатана всё высказал, что тогда у него было на языке. Много весёлого. Какое Адам ничтожество. Какой Яхве старый маразматик. Припомнил им Лилит. Вспомнил всё то, что много раз сам говорил людям. Припомнил всем их преступления против "совершенного создания". Кричал, что люди - это глина. Обвинял всех в лицемерии, а прежде всего себя. Долго, в общем, говорил весёлые вещи, и не мешали ему только потому, что все офигели - таких прецедентов ещё не было! Удивлён был и сам Сатана, конечно, быть первым нелегко и на уме у него было много чего и всё в беспорядке. А Большой Босс вообще и вообразить не мог, что кто-то не подчинится или возразит. Или вообще задумается. Даже архангел, созданный для того, чтобы задавать вопросы.

И пока "братья" его молчали, Большой Босс после пылкой речи Сатаны изрек, что прощения ему нет и не будет, и ждут его за ослушание вечные муки. И предложил сделку: отсрочить наказание до Судного Дня в обмен на то, что Сатана продолжит делать то, для чего был создан. Естественно, Сатана посчитал, что это херня, а не сделка, и высказал это Богу... а после этого ему стало очень больно. Братья, не горюя и не сомневаясь, по приказу подпалили Сатану дружным светлым пламенем, но поскольку тело ангела - регенерируящаяся штука, то так по сей день он и горит, представляя из себя довольно жуткое зрелище. И да - это очень больно. Естественно. 

После этого Сатане вырвали крылья и затем, подпалённый, он был вышвырнут из Рая и низвергнут в глубины, туда, где царил Хаос. На тот момент не как бог, как беспорядочная сила, но надо сказать, как бог Хаос нигде не царил - не тот у него характер. И была там Ночь, и был огонь - не такой, в каком горел Сатана, и были там Смерть и Чума. И была там Лилит. Озлобленная, отчаявшаяся Лилит. Перед Адамом Сатана не преклонился - но не перед ней. Потому что он чувствовал перед ней вину и оба они были очень отчаявшимися. И преклонялся он так, как не преклонялся ни один, даже ОЧЕНЬ извиняющийся человек. Они сошлись. Он и она - бесплодные и заблудшие, решили вместе создать свой собственный, настоящий Рай. Где все были бы равны, где никто никого не унижал почём зря, где всем бы была дарована истинная свобода - хотя, конечно, Сатана понятия не имел, что такое истинная свобода и как этого добиться. С таким намерением и начал создаваться ад. 

Короче, Сатана наступил на те же самые классические грабли, что и Боженька.

Но помощи извне просить было неоткуда: у него больше не было крыльев. Он не мог подняться и о чём-то спросить. До своего "бунта" он и не знал, что это возможно - да и после него долгое время не знал. Он ведь повелителем ада не родился - он был выброшенным архангелом без опыта, который едва-едва научился мыслить. Он оказался в не лучшем месте и решил создать из него лучшее - дом, потому что больше не было ничего.

Создан был ад не за один день, конечно, много чего произошло - были собраны вместе в союз много разных сил, созданы едва ли из ничего разные демоны, Сатана ещё перетянул за собой других ангелов, соблазнил Еву и были изгнаны люди из заповедника... но всё это процесс, и, пожалуй, если я углублюсь в подробности, то это будет слишком долгий рассказ. Ад был создан, Сатана стал там правителем, Лилит - его женой. Двое бесплодных произвели множество разнообразных созданий, и приняли к себе ещё больше, словно брошенных сирот. Вскоре после установления Ада Лилит умерла. Умерла по-настоящему, на своём ложе, во сне, счастливой. И любила повторять: "Ты только погляди, сколько у нас детей".


End file.
